The present invention relates generally to packing materials, and more particularly, to systems and methods for forming space consuming, shock absorbing packing materials.
Typical void or space consuming packaging is used to fill space in a packing container around the product being supported and shipped in the container. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical void packing material 112, 112′ in a container 110. The typical void packing material 112 is a polystyrene shape often referred to as “peanut” shapes or “popcorn” shapes. There are many different shapes and sizes of the polystyrene void packing material 112. A first quantity of the polystyrene void packing material 112′ is placed in the container 110 (e.g., shipping box). A product 120 is then placed on top of the first quantity of the polystyrene void packing material 112′. A second quantity of the polystyrene void packing material 112 (not shown for clarity purposes) is added to the container 110 around the sides 120A-D of the product 120. A third quantity of the polystyrene void packing material 112 (not shown for clarity purposes) is added to the container 110 and between the top 120E of the product 120 and a top 110A of the container.
The container 110 can then be closed. The polystyrene void packing material 112, 112′ surrounds, supports and separates all sides, top and bottom of the product 120 from the respective sides, top and bottom of the container 110. As a result the polystyrene void packing material 112, 112′ protects the product 120 from shocks from impacts during shipment, partial crushing of the container 110 and relatively minor intrusions (e.g., punctures, tears, cuts, etc.) into the container 110.
However, the polystyrene void packing material 112, 112′, like most void packing materials has a fixed volume that also consumes large space such as during a bulk shipment of packing material to a user's shipping facility where it will be used. This large space requirement increases the cost of shipment and delivery to the user. This large space requirement also requires the user to provide a correspondingly large storage space for storing the large volume of the void packing materials until used, further increasing the costs of most void packing materials.
Further, most void packing materials are made from virgin materials and are typically used once and disposed of. In the instance of polystyrene void packing material 112, 112′ the disposed of polystyrene will end up in a dump where it will decompose over the course of many years and even decades. As the polystyrene decomposes toxic and other undesirable chemicals can be produced that can contaminate ground water and air. This use once and disposal cycle of most void packing materials further increases the cost of the void packing materials to the user and to the society at large.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a void packing material that is compact in volume during pre-use shipment and storage and is inexpensive and preferably easily recyclable and reusable and/or can be made from a post consumer waste product.